The Wedding Gift
by Lynns
Summary: With the reception over, the wedding night has now begun . . . Written for the Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata wedding challenge on the Naruto Forum.


**Title: The Wedding Gift**

**Series: Naruto**

**Author: Lynns (Mysteriousgirl)**

**Beta: Bumblemark**

**Paring: NaruHina**

**Summary: With the reception over, the wedding night has now begun . . .**

**Written for the Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata wedding challenge on the Naruto Forum.**

**Disclaimer: The series and characters of Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

The Rose Hotel.

The most exclusive tavern in all of Konoha. With its five star rating, exquisite food, comfortable beds, and room service that made you feel like royalty – all other hotels in the village paled in comparison. As soon as you enter into the lobby, the first thing you notice is the smell of roses, following the comfortable setting of furniture that surrounded the fireplace near the front desk. Then there was the marble floors that were so clean and polished it almost seemed that you could eat off of it, not that Naruto wanted to try that mind you. Across the front desk was a grand staircase that led upstairs to the many rooms that occupied the building. Its red oak railings were so shiny that the blond ninja was almost afraid to touch them. To the left of the stair case was a small hallway that led towards the giant pool located outside and to the right was the Aroma Therapy Spa. Candles were the main source of light, giving the room a rather romantic feeling – certainly not a place you would bring your children.

It was completely obvious that the setting of this place screamed 'Romance/Honeymoon' and if truth be told this wasn't exactly the ideal place Naruto would ever thought to find himself staying in. However, today was a very special occasion. He was literally floating on cloud nine with a smirk he'd been wearing since the early morning and right now he found the setting rather appropriate. Bright blue eyes shifted down to his left hand and if it was possible the smile he was wearing grew wider. Laughing softly to himself, Naruto brought his hand up level to his eyes, taking in the sight of the gold band that would forever be on his finger. His chest swelled with both pride and joy as he tried to once again hold his tears back from just experiencing the most amazing day in his life.

However, this amazing day hadn't started out quite as great, especially when Sakura and Ino came very close to murdering him in morning. They had woken up to find him sleeping in Hinata's bed.

The night before, both of them had been separated by their friends and dragged to different parties to for some reason celebrate their last night of being 'single'. Naruto had been rather offended when his friends started to mourn the loss of yet another man who would be soon trapped with a wife (Sasuke and Shikamaru were already 'victims').

When the party died down and all his friends had fallen into a drunken sleep on his apartment floor, Naruto snuck out of his bedroom window and headed over to the Hyuuga estate. If sneaking in the Hyuuga grounds were a test, Naruto would pass with flying colors. It was a task he had endured a lot before Hinata moved in with him.

Sliding open Hinata's bedroom window, Naruto stealthily slipped inside. His fiancé was asleep in her bed while all of her friends lay in their own sleeping bags on the floor. Grinning like an idiot, he crawled in next to Hinata, wrapped his arms around her and fell into a blissful sleep.

He and Hinata were the first to awaken in the morning. His fiancé had not been surprised at all to find him in her bed, but the blissful moment of their morning kiss was short lived when the pink haired kunoichi on the floor woke up.

Naruto thanked his lucky stars that Neji had come to his rescue, but that feeling did not last long. The Head Hyuuga heard all the commotion and came to see what the cause was. Hiashi didn't bother to ask any questions once he saw the blond ninja. And as soon as he activated his Byakugan, Naruto was gone – reaching his apartment safely without a scratch.

Before Naruto knew it, he and his friends were dressed in their suits, flowers pinned to their jackets and then out the door. The ceremony was being held at the Hyuuga estate and since the groom had been so busy fearing for his life that morning, he hadn't taken notice to all the white roses that decorated the place. Chairs were set up in the garden for at most 200 people and an altar stood at the front where Tsunade would be wedding them.

It had been so nerve wracking standing at the altar with only Sasuke, Shikamaru and Iruka behind him as he watched the rest of the guests take their seats and chat amongst themselves. He had felt a little better when Tsunade had joined him, but his relief didn't last long when the music started to play louder. Naruto felt Iruka patting him on the back and tried to give an encouraging smile, but it didn't help.

It was funny.

Ever since he proposed to Hinata, he simply couldn't wait for this day to happen. So why the hell was he so god damn nervous?

Naruto's nervousness immediately left him once his eyes caught sight of his bride to be and his jaw literally dropped. Hinata wore a satin white halter dress that hugged her upper body _perfectly_ then flared down from her hips. Her hair was decorated with white roses, and to his relief she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup. She was absolutely beautiful!

Everyone had their eyes focused on the bride, but Naruto could have cared less since Hinata only had her pale violet eyes set on him. His nervousness was completely gone at this point, only to be replaced by sheer happiness and bliss.

The ceremony itself lasted an hour, but to him and Hinata it seemed like only a few minutes – which Iruka would tell him later was because they were in there own lovey-dovey world. It was a true statement since Tsunade had to tap them on the shoulders twice during the ceremony to get their attention when it was their turn to say the vows and exchange the rings. Keeping to Konoha tradition, he slipped the ring on Hinata's hand and quoted a verse that every couple in the village had since the bonding of Hashirama Senju and Uzumaki Mito. "Two flames, one light. Hinata-chan, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light."

After kissing Hinata, they ran down the aisle as husband and wife. Naruto finally broke down and started crying. During the entire ceremony he had held his tears in – even though Hinata had been crying the whole time with happy tears. However his tears did not last long seeing that it was time for the photos.

In Naruto's mind, the pictures had taken FOREVER! He found it so hard to fake a pose, especially for the more serious pictures. After finally being married, he could not stop grinning! He was sure the photographer wanted to kill him by the end of it. Even if Hiashi seemed a little annoyed by the whole ordeal, Hinata didn't mind in the slightest and told him their pictures would be beautiful anyways.

Next was the reception.

It was literally just a huge party. Naruto was sure most of the Hyuuga's (not including Neji, Hanabi and maybe Hiashi) had been expecting a calm and quiet dinner, some dancing and the cutting of the cake... but oh were they sorely mistaken. It had been the complete opposite, and Naruto loved it. The only part the blond ninja had been worried about was his first dance with Hinata.

When they first started planning the wedding, Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to do the first dance at all. It wasn't that he didn't want to waltz with Hinata, rather he didn't know how. Nor did he have a partner during the Father/Bride and Groom/Mother dance that followed afterwards. However, after talking to Kakashi-sensei – who for some strange reason knew how to waltz – he offered to teach him. He had called it, Operation Teach Naruto the Tango. Then his second excuse for the dance was also eliminated when Tsunade told him she would be his substitute 'mother'. Needless to say Naruto had been touched.

But when the time to dance had come, every single lesson Kakashi had taught him instantly vanished from his mind. The slow music started, yet he simply stood there like a brainless idiot with one hand on Hinata's hip and the other grasping her hand. The blond didn't have a clue what he was supposed to be doing. Thankfully, Hinata had stepped up to take the lead. She smiled at him knowingly and whispered softly to him that all they had to do was sway back and forth.

After the dance, it was time to eat!

When they had been trying to choose a caterer for the wedding, Hiashi had not been impressed one bit after he suggested Teuchi from Ichiraku. However it was _their _wedding after all so with some persuading from his daughter, Hiashi had agreed to Naruto's request. With Ramen as the main dish for the night, a stranger in the crowd could have been absolutely shocked from the cuisine, but for those who were at the wedding, they considered it completely normal... at least if you weren't part of the Hyuuga clan.

The cutting of the cake, which again was supposed to be a nice peaceful event, had ended up in an all out food fight. Naruto had been scolded by both Tsunade and Hiashi that he was not to 'stuff' the cake into the brides face when they were feeding each other a piece. So when the time had come, he had gently brought the dessert to Hinata's mouth for a bite... only to have her crush his piece right into his face. At first the room was dead silent and it was burned into the back of Naruto's mind of the shocked and horrified face that everyone in the audience wore from Hinata's playful antic. Especially Hiashi's since it was the first time he had ever seen the Head Hyuuga with his mouth wide open in disbelief. What snapped Naruto out of his stupor were his wife's soft giggling and when their eyes met, Hinata knew that she was in trouble. Taking a few steps away from her cake covered husband, Naruto made an attempt at his revenge with the piece of cake in his hand by chucking it. Unfortunately with Hinata's good reflexes she avoided the dessert, but it was Sakura who ended up with a face full of cake instead. The fight was on and the beautiful four tiered cake was now being thrown around like snowballs!

When the cake fight did come to a stop – only because everyone in the room could feel the killing intent radiating off of both Hiashi and Tsunade – everyone took a moment to clean themselves and the room so they could continue with the celebration.

Too soon for Naruto and Hinata, but not soon enough for some Hyuuga members – who had been appalled by the entire reception – it was time for the party to come to an end. After bidding farewell to all their guests, the bride and groom had originally planned to head over to Naruto's apartment for the evening since they would begin their Honeymoon tomorrow at Mount Myoboku. However, they were in for quite the surprise and when Neji and TenTen had pulled them aside and told them their gift for the couple – a reservation at the Rose Hotel for the night.

This now brought Naruto back to reality of where he was standing right now. He was waiting for Hinata, who was outside bidding goodnight to her cousin, father and sister. Deciding to give her a moment with her family, Naruto had gone ahead inside to wait for her.

Sighing contently, Naruto turned to one of the many paintings that decorated the lobby walls, trying to keep himself occupied as he waited for his bride. Tonight certainly wasn't the first time they would be sharing the same bed, however it would be their first time as _husband _and _wife._ The smile that was still plastered across his face only grew wider as he thought of the life he had ahead with Hinata.

He could not wait to start a family with her.

The blond groom chuckled to himself at the thought of perhaps bringing a 'souvenier' back with them from their honeymoon at Mount Myoboku., Naruto stiffened ever so slightly at the thought of children then caught his own reflection from the picture on the wall. At first, becoming a father had been a terrifying thought. However, after many long talks with Hinata and his friends, it was now a joyful idea. No, what plagued his mind now was his curiosity of what their children would look like, especially with him being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

When he had first learned that he was a jinchuuriki, the riddle of where the whiskered birthmarks on his cheeks came from had finally been solved, or at least he had thought so. However after the incident when he was learning to control the Kyuubi's chakra and the conversation with his mother, he found his hypothesis was completely wrong. Since his mother had been the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, that was the reason for his unique cheek markings.

'_I wonder if any of my children will have similar markings? Or maybe even inherit my mother's own fiery red hair?'_

His thoughts of children were soon interrupted when he heard the lobby doors opened. Naruto's smile returned in full when he saw his wife and could not help but laugh softly at the few cake stains that were still on her satin dress.

"All done?" he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her slim form.

Hinata nodded, "Yes. We were kind of joking about when Hanabi eventually gets married that her wedding won't be as small as ours."

Naruto's smile faded slightly – he knew what Hinata really meant by that, "I'm sorry..."

Sighing softly, Hinata stood up on her tip toes and kissed Naruto soundly on the lips, "I don't regret stepping down at all, I've told you this over and over again. I would rather have you for the rest of my life than be the next heir to run the Hyuuga clan. I made my choice and I never go back on my word, because that..."

"Is our nindo. I know Hinata-chan. I just..." Naruto paused. He really didn't know what else he could say on the matter.

"I am Uzumaki Hinata, and I'm proud of it."

Naruto smiled.

"So _husband_, why don't we head up to our room and make good use of it since it is our wedding night?" Hinata whispered softly into his ear.

"Where is my shy Hinata-chan and what have you done with her?" teased Naruto as the couple slowly started walking up the stairs, "You've been practicing all day saying that haven't you?"

Hinata smacked his shoulder lightly, but did not deny his enquiry, which caused him to burst out laughing. Though that was almost immediately hushed by one of the hotel staff.

When they made it to their room, Naruto slid the key in and opened the door. They walked in together and both of them gasped at the sight before them. Candles lit the entire room, white rose petals spread on the floor leading a path towards the king size bed where even more petals were. On the table near the window was a bottle of Konoha's finest sake (no doubt a gift from the Hokage) along with a small platter of fruit.

"Wow..." breathed Hinata, "Neji and TenTen certainly..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean... this place really does scream romantic setting doesn't it?"

The former Hyuuga giggled softly, "You don't like it?"

Naruto laughed as well, "Maybe if it was any other regular night I'd feel like this place is a little bit too girly, but..." he stepped closer to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, "... this is our wedding night, so the setting is just right..."

Wordlessly, they stared at each other, enjoying the silent moment of just the others company in the room. As great as the whole day had been, they really hadn't had a moment to themselves since they had been surrounds by either guests or family members.

Naruto ran his hands gently over Hinata's form unhurriedly, as if this were his first time touching her; memorizing every little detail his fingers felt. Across her arms and up along her shoulders, down her back and along her hips. Hinata hummed softly when his fingers crept along her neck, sliding across her ears and then up into her hair. She closed her eyes blissfully for a moment, enjoying the gentle contact with her new husband.

When his hands slid back down along her shoulders, Hinata raised her own hands, running her finger tips up and across his face. It was Naruto's turn to close his eyes while his wife's hand caressed his skin. Her fingers tips brushed across his closed eye lids, down his nose, along his lips and then traced the whiskered markings on his cheek. Tilting his head a bit, Hinata pulled him down for a tender kiss. Strong arms slowly wrapped around her petite form, holding her closer.

The kiss may have been a short contact on both their parts, but it was enough to light the spark inside both of them. Hinata had expected Naruto to start leading her towards the bed, however there was a sort of amused emotion in his bright blue eyes, and she wondered what he was planning.

Before she could ask what he was thinking, Naruto grasped one of her hands tightly in his and placed the other on his hip. Suddenly they were dancing across the carpeted floor with Naruto softly humming their wedding song. Hinata smiled knowingly at what he was trying to do and danced along with him. Not once did he step on her feet and by the way he was moving, Hinata knew that he had probably practiced for hours each day to get the footwork right. A few times he would twirl her away and then pull her back, and even once he grasped her hips and lifted her up into the air, but only to bring her back down into a deep dip for the finale.

"And that Hinata-chan, is how our first dance should have looked like..." whispered Naruto, slowly pulling her back up but did not releasing her, "I wanted to surprise you with this, but..."

Hinata shook her head and kissed his cheek, "I think I like this way better... a private showing just for me. I loved it..."

Naruto smiled and pulled her closer, "I'm glad to hear that. I don't suppose you have any surprises for me huh?"

It was his wife's turn to smile, "Maybe I do..."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it... but you know what I would really love right now?" whispered Naruto, his face slowly descending closer to hers, "To make love to my wife... all... night... long..."

Hinata shivered when his lips found hers, his tongue delving into her mouth to taste her. She closed her eyes, trembling a bit as her body react to his like it always did when they were like this. Hinata wanted nothing more that to do what Naruto was suggesting, but...

A soft dainty hand pushed lightly on Naruto's chest, causing him to stop. He stared down at her with confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I think we should each have a shower first."

"Shower?"

Hinata nodded. Naruto still seemed confused by her suggestion, but to clarify what she meant, her hands reached up to run through his blond spikes which were slightly crusty, "You've still got icing in your hair and I think I see a small piece of cake in your ear."

Naruto laughed, "Point taken Hinata-chan. Actually I think you're in the same boat as me." His fingers reached to run through her hair, feeling a few crusty spots as well from the dried icing.

"You can go first Naruto-kun."

"First? You don't want to shower together?" he didn't bother hiding the disappointment in his voice.

Hinata shook her head, but when she saw the sad look in Naruto's eyes, she stepped forward and kissed his neck softly before lightly nipping it with her teeth. Her husband shivered as she whispered against his sensitive skin, "I have a surprise for you, and I need to get a few things ready..."

Hearing her softly spoken words, Naruto chuckled while his hands reached up to grasp her shoulders, "Is that so? Well then I'll get cleaned up and ready for your surprise... but fair warning Hinata-chan... if you do that again there won't be any showering..."

Hinata trembled again from the seductive look her husband was giving her and she almost changed her mind when he started walking towards the bathroom. Forcefully she stopped herself, for she really wanted to show Naruto the surprise that she had been preparing for him for over a month. As soon as she heard the shower running, Hinata walked as fast as she could towards bed, dropped to her knees and lifted up the bed skirt to look underneath.

She grinned upon seeing the CD player along with the remote control. Grasping the musical device, Hinata walked over to the table and shifted the sake and fruit platter so she could set it down. Satisfied, Hinata then moved to the small closet near the front door and located the second object she had requested TenTen to hide in the room, a black folding chair.

It really had been a close call after all. Upon hearing the surprise gift from her cousin and friend, she had immediately pulled TenTen aside and confessed her plans for the night with her new husband. Even though TenTen was completely shocked by her idea, she had quickly rushed over to Naruto's apartment, found the items Hinata had hidden for the night, and quickly brought them over to the Hotel before they had arrived.

The third item that Hinata needed for her plan to work was hidden in the bathroom. Hinata was not worried at all. She knew for sure that Naruto would not find the small parcel that was hidden skilfully under the sink

Suddenly, it hit Hinata like a ton of bricks, realizing what she was about to do. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to sit down on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths so that she wouldn't pass out. Her hands clutched the sheets in both nervousness and frustration. Nervous that maybe Naruto wouldn't like her surprise and frustrated that she would even consider backing out of this now. Had she not practiced for weeks just for this moment? Was it all for nothing?

No. She was not a coward anymore.

She softly scolded herself for even thinking for one second that Naruto would not like her surprise. Even TenTen had told her, '_If you pull this off I guarantee that you won't be able to walk properly for a week. In fact, I'm sure if you do this Naruto won't even want to leave the hotel room.'_

Taking a few deep breaths, Hinata stood up and continued to get everything ready for Naruto's surprise; making sure that all items were well hidden and yet easy accessible for when she walked out of the bathroom. While she was going over the plan in her head, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bathroom door opened. Naruto walked out only wearing a towel around his waist.

Hinata froze.

His usual spiky blond hair was slightly flattened from the shower; water droplets dripping off the ends onto his face, rolling down his neck, shoulders, chest, well toned abs and disappearing into the towel.

Hinata swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and quickly had to remind herself of the plan so that she didn't literally jump her husband. Naruto on the other hand was very amused with her wide eyed expression and redden cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto, making sure to keep his voice low and full of seduction – it also didn't hurt to flex his arms a bit.

She squirmed on the spot, '_I am so going to be getting you back for that... you know I can't resist that voice...'_, "No, nothing is wrong Naruto-kun."

Clenching her fists, Hinata walked towards the bathroom and decided that perhaps she would get a little bit of her revenge. As she passed Naruto she brushed her arm alongside his and whispered, "Um, would you be able to unzip my dress for me? I can't reach it in the back.

Naruto gulped loudly enough for Hinata to hear and she didn't even bother hide the cunning smile that now graced her lips, "Why certainly my lady..."

His hands trembled as they pulled the zipper down, revealing the pale, creamy skin of her entire back to his eyes. Licking his lips Naruto reached forward to feel the smooth skin beneath his finger tips, but was denied when Hinata walked forward into the bathroom with a softly spoken 'thank you'. When the door shut, Naruto fell to his knees and tried to fight off the impulse to rip open the bathroom door and join her for a second shower.

Hinata waited a moment before allowing the dress to slide down her body, pooling on the floor at her feet. Stepping over the garment, she walked over to the shower and turned the taps on, letting the water run for a moment. Heading over to the sink, she opened up the bottom door and reached into the very back passed the extra towels. Her hand grabbed the hidden parcel behind and pulled it out. Setting it on the counter, Hinata finally stepped into the shower to get the rest of the icing out of her hair.

It was a bit unnerving when the outfit she was about to wear was so revealing, especially since the 'how to wash' tag was probably the biggest piece of cloth on there. Not that she had never worn anything that revealing in front of Naruto before, but it was what she would be _doing_ in that outfit that nerved her. However despite how nervous she was, this was something Hinata really wanted to do, especially for Naruto.

While her hands worked the shampoo into her indigo hair, she started to remember the exact moment when she had first wanted to take charge in the bedroom. And it had all been thanks to her friends to be completely honest... or at least it was because of them that she had even considered doing something that was out of her comfort zone. Every Sunday she and her girlfriends would get together for Tea to catch up with each other, or just to have some girl time since all of them were either in a relationship or married. It had only been six months after she and Naruto had started dating, and Hinata wasn't sure how the topic had come up, but they had started discussing what each of them did in the bedroom...

"_I'm not even kidding ladies; handcuffs are the way to go. I could go on about the other accessories I've used but I'm pretty sure none of you have the tools like I've got."_

"_That was very interesting TenTen," commented Sakura, taking another sip from her cup, "However you might want to stop right there since I'm sure Hinata is going to pass out any moment if you tell any more stories about what goes on between you and her cousin..."_

_TenTen turned to the blushing Hyuuga, "Oh whoops! Sorry Hinata, I'm pretty sure that's the last thing you wanted to hear."_

_Hinata shook her head, "I-It's okay. I'm just not really sure when I'll be able to look Neji-nii-san in the eye again..."_

_Ino giggled, "Oh I'm sure you'll be fine Hinata. Besides it's your turn now."_

"_My turn?"_

"_Why yes! We've all told stories about how we've seduced our men. Now it's your turn to tell us how you've brought Naruto to his knees." Grinned TenTen, although the only one that did not look impressed was Sakura._

"_You know, maybe I will skip this story. Naruto is like a brother to me, I don't want to not be able to look him in the eye for weeks."_

"_Oh come on, Sakura! I don't know about you, but I'm always wanting to hear new ideas on how to seduce my lover."_

"_And yet some things are best left unheard, Ino."_

_While Ino and Sakura bickered for a bit, TenTen lightly nudged Hinata with her elbow, "Well?"_

_Hinata's face got even redder before she softly stuttered, "I-I wore this white night gown onetime..."_

"_Oh! Oh! Here we go gals! So was it really short? Just barely covering your hips?"_

"_N-No it went all the way down to my knees."_

_TenTen frowned slightly, "Oh. Well I'm sure Naruto would have enjoyed the sight anyways. So then what?"_

_Even though Sakura had said she didn't want to hear any stories about Naruto, she too leaned forward like Ino and TenTen wanting to hear more._

"_And I waited for Naruto-kun to come home on the bed."_

_All three of them frowned._

"_That's it?" asked Ino._

_Hinata nodded._

"_Um Hinata... are you telling us that you've really never taken the initiative in the bedroom?" _

"_What do you mean, Sakura?"_

_The pink kunoichi frowned, "Well take our stories for example. I dressed up like a French Maid, Ino was on the kitchen table naked but covered in sushi and TenTen just told us she handcuffed Neji to the bed. It's not that waiting for Naruto on the bed in a sexy night gown isn't a bad thing... but... how do I put this. Okay changing the subject, what does Naruto do for you?"_

"_Do for me?"_

"_Yeah. I mean I know he's not the most romantic guy in the world, but he sometimes tries to create the setting right?"_

"_Oh, yes he's done that before. Last time was on my birthday when he placed candles all around the apartment and had flowers waiting for me."_

"_See! There's a good example. Naruto knows you like romantic settings, so he creates the atmosphere for you. Sasuke does that too from time to time for me, but usually I'm the one that takes control in the bedroom; which is why I dressed up in the maid outfit so that he gets to 'order' me around. See what I mean? So... you've done stuff like that for Naruto... right?"_

_Silence was her answer._

_Sakura watched the emotions that passed over Hinata's face. First she was thoughtful, then her face scrunched up in confusion, then fell into disappointment, followed by sadness as tears pooled in her eyes_

"_Oh damn it Hinata! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Sakura pulled the shy Hyuuga in for a hug, _

_After a few moments of tears Hinata finally spoke up, "I-I don't know what to do most of the time. Aside from you guys, I really don't have anyone else to talk to about this kind of stuff. It was just such a huge step for me when Naruto wanted to make love with the lights on or asking him to join me in the shower."_

_TenTen eyes widened, "Wow. Has Naruto said anything to you about this?"_

_Hinata shook her head._

"_Well that can be considered a good and a bad thing. It's good because at least he's happy with your sex life, but it's also bad since I'm sure he's probably hesitant to make requests if turning on the lights is a huge step for you."_

"_Ino..."_

"_But fear not Hinata! We're here to help you out! Now tell me something, how do you feel about walking around his apartment naked?"_

_Hinata paled._

She could not help but laugh at the memory and at how naïve she had been at the time. After talking more with her friends, she also found the courage to pull her sensei aside for some advice as well. Kurenai had been telling her for months that she was more than willing to talk to Hinata about the subject and even offered a few pointers. With the help of her friends and sensei, she was slowly but surely able to step out of her comfort zone.

Needless to say, Naruto certainly had no complaints with her new found determination.

Over the course of three years, she was pretty much comfortable doing _anything_ with Naruto in and outside of the bedroom. However this surprise she hoped would knock him dead out of the water. After he had proposed to her, she started to think of ways she could completely astound and amaze him on their wedding night. She wanted to show him that even though they would be married, she would always be thinking of ways to perk up their sex life. She would have never imagined that the answer she was looking for would be in the streets of Konoha while running errands for the wedding.

It annoyed Hinata a bit that she had never noticed the small building or the bright pink lettering written on the door before. She was able to convince herself it was because it looked like every other building, and the words _Chair Tease Dance _was not something that would catch her attention.

At first walking into the dance studio had been nerve wracking enough, but her nervousness only increased when she saw the actual moves and gestures the dancers did. However, her anxiety was short lived after having a talk with the dance instructor. She told Hinata that the studio was designed for women of all shapes/sizes and that the classes were meant to help boost confidence in a fun/relaxing atmosphere. Feeling a bit more confident that this wasn't a mistake, Hinata had signed up for a class.

Over the course of five weeks, she was able to learn a routine and the former Hyuuga had to admit was a lot of fun. She had made a few new friends, learned how to be more confident, and more importantly learned some moves that were sure to blow her husband's mind. When rehearsing the routine, she was perfectly fine in the studio and even home alone, but what really worried her was that she would mess up and ruin it for him.

Hinata stepped out of the shower and began to dry off her body, running over the steps over and over in her heard. As she slipped into her lacy outfit, she remembered the words her instructor had told her last week during the final lesson.

_Remember, you're just performing in front of your husband; he'll love it no matter what you do. If you forget a step, just do whatever you can think of on the spot, he doesn't know what the routine looks like._

Looking herself over in the mirror and nodding with satisfaction, she reached for Naruto's white button up shirt that was hanging off the hook on the back of the door. She was actually really glad that a food fight had broken out at the wedding; otherwise convincing Naruto to have a shower so his clothes would still be in the bathroom would have been really tricky. Slipping on the cotton garment and doing up only two of the buttons, Hinata took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door slightly.

"Naruto-kun," she called softly, "Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"I need you to sit on the bed facing the window, please."

She couldn't see his expression, but Hinata had the feeling he was grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat.

"Shall I keep my towel on?"

Hinata giggled softly, "Yes, please." She was a bit worried that if she saw Naruto naked on the bed she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her performance.

She waited a full minute before slowly stepping out of the bathroom. During her classes, they had been taught how to walk sexy while swaying the hips. Hinata tried not to smile when she saw Naruto's wide eyed expression. His mouth hung wide open while drinking in her form of only being dressed in his white shirt while she walked across the room towards the window.

The folding black chair was hidden behind the drapes and the remote control was sitting on the table. Walking to the middle of the room she made eye contact with her husband, and gave him her best seduction smile which made him physically shiver. Hinata unfolded the chair and softly whispered, "I hope you like this, _Anata_..."

(A/N: I'm just going to add this right now. This part right here was the hardest bit to write and I'm sure some of you are going to be confused with the moves that Hinata is doing. If you want to see what the routine actually looks like, there is a link at the bottom so you can actually watch it)

Without saying a word she unfolded the chair, turned around so her back was facing him and propped her left foot up onto the seat, making sure to point her toes to elongate the leg. Taking one final deep breath, she placed her left arm on her leg and with the remote in her right hand pressed the play button. Throwing the electronic device onto the closest table, she waited for the music to start.

The room was suddenly filled with music by multiple stringed and brass instruments, which signalled Hinata to begin her routine. On the second beat her right arm flew straight at her side so it was level with her shoulder. Immediately on the third beat her arm moved above her head, but it only lasted a second since on the forth beat, her right hand was suddenly up against her cheek, forcefully turning her head to look at Naruto over her shoulder. Giving her lover the most seductive smile, she kicked her left leg before completely stepping over the chair and then sliding down to straddle it briefly. Slowly she pushed her bottom back first off the chair as she stood up. Taking two lengthy steps, followed by three quick ones Hinata was now standing behind the chair. Gripping the back, she swung her head to the right and before her hair could return to its normal spot, Hinata popped her left leg up for a quick sexy pose. She then leaned forward over the chair while one hand at a time gripped the sides before sliding back up to the top. Moving her hands in a seductive manner along the back of the chair, she moved her hips to the right and then to the left in a 'J' formation known as a hip sweep.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Naruto was so speechless, shocked and blown out of the water that he didn't know what to do with himself. He could only sit there and watch with wide eyes. His hands gripped the bedding beneath him in an attempt to hold himself back.

After the hip sweep, Hinata kicked her right leg over the chair so that her foot could land on the seat. Dainty hands slowly caressed down her leg and then back up to its original spot on her thigh. Slowly sliding her leg to the left side of the chair, Hinata swept her hands up into hair, caressing her scalp while turning sideways to give Naruto a good show of her body without the chair blocking her. The blond ninja only was able to enjoy the view for less than a second before Hinata started moving again. Spinning once so that she was back in front of the chair facing him, the seductive women slowly took a seat and almost instant popped her legs open.

Drool literally started to slide out of Naruto's mouth from the sudden motion. Staring at Hinata's shapely legs spread wide for his eyes alone made him tremble from head to toe. He had to fight off the urge to interrupt her musical number and see if anything was hidden underneath the shirt she was wearing.

Following the slow beat the music had momentarily taken, Hinata slowly closed her legs, kicked the right into the air so they were crossed and lifted her arms into the air to elongate her body. On a sharp note she snapped out of the laid back poison to sit forward, her hands rubbing suggestively across her chest. Slowly standing up, Hinata wiggled her hips from side to side while her hands moved across the shoulders. Taking two slow steps to the left, her arms slowly lifted up into the air before dropping back down a bit so she would be able to keep her balance to spin twice towards her lover – her head looking down but then immediately popping up, causing her hair to fly into the air. Biting her bottom lip, Hinata moved her hips in a circular motion while her hands moved up the front of her body. As soon as fingertips touched her hair, she immediately brought them back down to smack her hips.

His wife was so close to him that Naruto had to forcefully hold himself back to not reach forward and simply pull Hinata into his lap. His limits were tested when her hands reached forward to caresses his face briefly but then pulled back to rest on her hips. The next few steps were so fast that the blond ninja had a hard time comprehending what was going on. Or perhaps it was because all of the blood in his head had left to a lower part of his body. One minute she had been within touching distance from him, but then the next she was back at the chair, standing on the right side before bending down as if trying to lick the seat.

Straightening back up, Hinata stepped up onto the chair with her left foot which was quickly followed by the right. Staying down in a squat position, she quickly turned so she would be facing the other side, her left hand caressing her leg. Slowly Hinata stepped off the side of the chair, rubbing her body as her feet touched the floor. On another sharp beat, she kicked her right leg completely over the chair, causing her to spin slightly and take a seat on the left edge. One hand gripped the top of the chair, while the other grabbed the rest of the seat behind her, popping her body up and spreading her legs in a split.

As Hinata slowly came up from her split, she started walking towards Naruto who for the entire time had not moved. His eyes were still wide open which made Hinata wonder if he had even blinked once during her performance so far. Making sure to keep the seductive smile on her face, she stopped just within a few inches of Naruto. As she sunk down to a squatting position in front him, her hands grasped his knees before swinging her head to the side again. With her being so close to him, she could actually hear him whimper along with his knuckles cracking from gripping the sheets so tight.

_He's holding himself back..._

She didn't even need to bother wondering if he liked her presentation. The evidence was clearly shown with the hungry look he was giving her. The tented towel around his hips was a good sign too.

Leisurely she started to stand up again, wiggling her hips and waving a finger at him as if to tell him 'No, you can't touch me'. What she didn't expect though was Naruto to lean forward and lightly nip her finger briefly with his teeth. Hinata only smiled at his playful antic and continued on with her act. When she fully stood, she moved her body in an 'S' motion known as a body ripple for a few beats, her hands back to moving across her chest. Slowly turning to the side, she popped her toes up on her left leg before leaning forward to caress it. For the first time in the whole act, Hinata could not remember what came next. She had a mental freak out that lasted not even two seconds before quickly remember her instructor's words. Moving her hips in circular motions and rubbing her hands all over her body, Hinata slowly made her way back to the chair – she could at least remember for the next part she had to be there. When she reached the chair, her ears caught a familiar beat in the song and soon found herself back on track with the original choreographed routine.

Reaching the right side of the chair, Hinata dropped back down into a squat again before popping back up in time with the music. Spinning a few times till she was behind the chair, Hinata came to a stop and swiveled her hips a bit while her hands undid the buttons on the shirt.

Naruto had practically been frozen during the whole act and only making the occasional sound, but when his saucer wide eyes noticed that she was unbuttoning the shirt he unintentionally leaned forward a bit – as if he was trying to get a closer view. Hinata kept the shirt closed, turning to the side again and opening the shirt from one side at a time. She was practically teasing him more, showing that if she had been facing him he would be able to see what was under that tantalizing shirt. Suddenly she turned forward and popped the shirt open for his eyes to see.

Red lacy garments that barely left anything to the imagination made Naruto's chest heave with excitement and he had to bite his lip to remind himself not to move from his spot on the bed. Hinata only took a few steps towards him, wiggling her hips again before turning around to walk back around the chair. Naruto didn't even bother hiding the disappointed whimper when she did the buttons back up. At that moment Naruto was so close to his breaking point. A man could only take so much having a seductive woman dancing erotically in front him and only be allowed to just sit there!

'_Just be patient Uzumaki... just be patient..._' Naruto softly started chanting those words in his head, hoping that Hinata was almost done her routine or he would literally lose his mind any second now.

Luckily for the blond ninja, Hinata was onto the final movements of her number. As she finished circling around the chair to the right, she sat on sideways on the chair and slowly lowered her back down with her legs climbing straight up forming ant L shape with her body. Her left foot lowered slowly, caressing the right leg before returning to its original position. Hinata was so happy as she came back up to her feet, that the chair hadn't tipped over during that particular move – she had seen a few of the girls in her class literally eat the floor.

It was now time for the finale.

Walking back towards her lover, Hinata's hands gripped the front of the shirt and literally ripped it open to show him her body again. She rubbed her hands up and down her skin one final time before spinning away back towards the chair. For her finale move, Hinata slid down for a side split, her elbow resting on the seat of the chair for support since she couldn't do a full one yet. Her free hand tangled in her hair, caressing the scalp as slowly the music came to an end.

Hinata mentally congratulated herself on a job well done as she stood up. Her instructor would be proud, she was sure of it! When Hinata turned around to look at Naruto, she squeaked in surprise to see him already standing right beside her. The hooded look he was giving her made her squirm and it stirred her own arousal with the way he licked his bottom lip. Before Hinata could even speak or move Naruto's lips were on hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth. He poured all of the desire, passion and yearning he had felt during her whole presentation. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her body tightly against his, showing her how she had affected him physically.

Her body quivered when she felt his arousal pressing up against her stomach. Now that her surprise for him had been completed, Hinata wanted nothing more than for Naruto to lay her on the bed and make sweet love to her all night long. They finally pulled apart when oxygen became much needed, but Naruto kept his forehead pressed against hers.

Hinata wasn't surprised at all by the huge smirk on Naruto's lips and she was quite positive she was wearing the exact same expression her face, "That, my dear Hinata-chan, was the best surprise in the world. . ."

"I'm glad you really liked it, Naruto-kun..." she whispered softly, leaning up to place a few light kisses along his neck.

While Hinata was busy licking and nibbling on his sensitive skin, Naruto wrapped his arms around her body so he could picker her up. Within a few strides he reached the bed, literally falling onto the silken sheets and soft mattress. The white rose petals stuck to their sweat covered bodies as Naruto rolled Hinata onto her back, smirking down at her with a mischievously look in his eyes.

"As much as I enjoyed your surprise Koishii... you certainly teased me so close to my breaking point that I plan on returning the favor..." Naruto leaned, kissing her ear and rubbing his hips roughly against hers, "... because throughout the night the only thing you're going to be capable of doing is screaming my name..."

Fin.

A/N:

_**Chair Dancing**_

I take chair dancing, and no I am not making that up. The link is down below of the routine I was in this weekend. The video is a little dark, but you can still make out what the steps are. The girl in the front row, left side is me.

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch ?v=iK1Pv 32gauM

I chose chair dancing in this story for three reasons. One because it is something I have experience in, two it is something that any woman can do (unlike pole dancing, since personally I have too hard of a time with it). Finally three, you would not believe how many girls come in just to learn something for their wedding night to surprise their husbands or even for there boyfriends for the occasion like their birthdays. Personally I do it because it's a lot of fun, a great work out and something I can pull out the odd time for my lover.

If you watch the video, you will see that I cut quite a bit of the routine out and I did that because Hinata is only a beginner in this case. I've been chair dancing for ten months, so a full three and a half minute routine is normal for me. However for beginners, they only start out at a two minute routine to give them a taste of the class. Oh and just for the record, the part where Hinata puts her legs up in the air for the 'L' position, during dress rehearsal I did actually eat the floor. I unfortunately got one of the unbalanced chairs (some of them do get wrecked from some of the moves we do on them) and I fell right onto my lower back.

_**Beta**_

I want to thank Bumblemark so much for looking this over for me! He sort of had a hard time writing this, or as he quoted after sending me the chapter - **You know how hard it is to edit something when every sentence gets you so distracted lol.  
Well the steamyness here fogged up my computer screen so i'll go ahead and send this to you while i dry it up**

_**Challenge**_

This is written for the Wedding challenge for the NaruHina group, His Smile Saved Her, on the Naruto Forum.

http:/ forums. narutofan. com/show ?p= 33682143&postcount= 128129


End file.
